Volturi Slave
by TC-676
Summary: What if Bella hadn't been changed by the time the Volturi did there check up.... They kidnapped her of course. What will the cullens do? and more importatnly Will Bella Survive?
1. Prologue

I do not own anything from Twilight. Only the idea for this story

Prologue

Bella's POV

I lay in the darkness that my 'host' like to call my room. My name is Isabella Swan and until a month I was living happily with my father in Forks Washington preparing to be wed to my handsome fiancé Edward Cullen. Even though the idea at first seemed to make my stomach do flip flops I was or should I say had been begin to like the idea.

'_Flashback'_

_It was a day before I was to become Mrs Isabella Maria Swan-Cullen. Two days until I got the one human experience I longed for, while Edward shuddered at the idea. And a month (give or take a few days) that I would experience the change and get to be with the one I loved forever. I was sitting alone in my room nervous about tomorrow and what Emmett and jasper were doing to Edward; even though they had promised they were only going hunting. The only reason I had let Edward out of my sight was because Emmett and Jasper had threatened to tear the house down (which would have left a lot of explanation to give to Charlie.) I began drifting off to sleep; an hour after my Romeo had left. That I heard window slowly creak open letting in a brief breeze _

"_Edward…?" I asked with a voice that was laced with sleep _

_It was all quiet for a while until a voice that I had only ever heard once was by my ear snarling out _

"_Think again" When the voice had said that my eyes snapped opened, my body suddenly becoming wide awake. I saw a pair of crimson eyes inches from my ear, before I had even the slightest chance to scream I was hit on head with menacing laugh to my left that could send chills up a murders spine. I had no more time to comprehend anything else because I had been forced into darkness …………_

Present

I had seen no one since I had got here, the close contact I got was when someone bought food, water and the mocking words. I looked around waiting for my next meal (stale bread and water) I looked at the bare walls, then the hard stone cold floor and over to the disgusting toilet that was in the middle. Finally looking down to the mattress that I sat on it was as hard as stone, filled with grime and smell of blood that came off was enough to make my stomach curl up. These thoughts were not helping my emotions I let out a long loud sigh, my sigh being cut off by my door being unlocked……


	2. Rules

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

_Previously: Finally looking down to the mattress that I sat on it was as hard as stone, filled with grime and smell of blood that came off was enough to make my stomach curl up. These thoughts was not helping my emotions I let out a long loud sigh, my sigh being cut off by my door being unlocked……_

When the door was unlocked I was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the light. When I had regained most of my sight though still a bit blurry I noticed three figures wearing black cloaks stood in the doorway, the one that stood in the middle spoke first

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again although I was hoping we would meet again when you had been changed." I just glared back at him not moving from my tiny mattress.

As I glared at the three figures I realized who they were Aro, Jane and Demitri I gasped when I realised I was in Volturi. Within the seconds that it took me to come to the realization and begin to move further into the corner of my hell hole of a 'room', Jane had grabbed my hair and was yanking me to my feet and closer to Aro. I screamed when she had yanked out a fistful of hair. When I had quietened down and all that was left were silent tears running down my face Aro spoke to me again with an emotion in his voice that scared me

"It's time for little Isabella to learn where her place is while staying here." While he said those words his long spidery fingers traced my jaw line light as feather, I couldn't help but cringe away from him, but my efforts only earned one hard slap to the right side of my face.

That sent me flying into the left wall where I crumbled into a ball on the ground. Before I really had time to register the pain that was surely to come from the blow, I was yanked back to my feet by Demitri grabbing my wrist in a death grip that would surely break if I tried to struggle. So I stood there as still as my shaking body would allow me. While I stood there glaring at Aro, Aro turned his back and began to stroll out of the room. Before he left though he called over his shoulder

"Bella _you_ will learn your place in my castle and if not _you _will end up dying…….By dying I mean being buried 10 feet under." All three of them chuckled as a shiver ran down my spine.

With that he continued to walk out of the room with Demitri me and Jane following behind him. We walked down so many hallways and took so many turns that I got the impression that unless you were a vampire you would never find your way out after what felt like an hour of walking but was probably only a mere half an hour Aro stopped outside of a room the door looked like every other room we had passed.

Aro then turned around with a malicious smile spread across his face

"Bella, Bella it's time to grow up" I gulped seeing so many images of what could happen when he opened that doo. As if knowing what I was thinking he yanked the door open nearly taken it off its hinges. He sped across the threshold while Demitri pulled me into the middle of the room and pushed me too my knees in front of Aro. Aro then spoke to Demitri so fast I didn't understand a word. He was gone with the door closed before I could blink.

My eyes flattered back to Aro who was smiling down at me

"Oh Brothers why don't you come out and join me" he said in a mocking voice and two other man were on either side him. Two the left Marcus stood and on the right stood Caius.

"Do you know why you're here…human?" he spat of course I did, I hadn't been changed by the time they came, but I was stubborn so did not answer him.

"Answer me" he snarled

Again I did not answer this time earning a kick to the stomach making me lose all the breath I had held. I slumped down next to the wall I had been kicked into. Once I had my breath back I answered in a tiny hoarse voice that I thought would, could not be mine.

"I wasn't changed by the time you checked" I said while meeting his gaze.

"Good Girl" Aro said "Now come here" I didn't want another kick or hit so crawled and knelt where I had been minutes ago.

"Now for the rules of your stay here"

"1. _you will_ refer to us as Master.. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" his eyebrows shot up with his hand coming back before he could hit me I screamed "yes master" He smiled at this

"Very Good …rule 2. Every other vampire is either sir or madam do u understand?"

"Yes master"

"Third rule you do everything that is asked of you with no emotion" he did not wait for a reply this time instead continued on.

"Failure to comply will result in punishment….. if u do a good job then you will be rewarded …understand"

My voice was filled with uncertainty as I replied with the 2 words that would become my life.

"Yes Master"


	3. Please Master

Chapter 2

"Good now that you know that you know what is expected of you we can put it to the test."

He said while eyeing me as if was a piece of meat, which made me squirm under his gaze. Before I was able to become too uncomfortable with his gaze, I was given an order from the not so friendly and not so patient Caius

"On your feet…. Human" I really didn't like him but I also HATED the idea of having to respond quickly without tripping over my feet (or in most cases tripping over air). Without any more invitation (e.g. a hard slap to the face) I jumped to my feet without tripping. Caius still look unhappy and angry but I gathered it was his normal expression. Marcus looked emotionless like he had when I first met him and well… Aro looked ecstatic that I had followed an order without any violence and comments involved.

"Strip" Aro stated as is there was no big deal about that order

"Excuse me?" practically screamed hopping I had heard wrong.

"He said strip Human" snarled the vicious Caius

My eyes were probably as wide as sauces as I stood there starring at them dumbly. There was a sigh from the right of Aro but I did not take my eyes off of Aro while my peripheral kept an eye on Caius. I couldn't stand it any longer I had to do something.

While I shifted my full attention but to Aro as I begged him not to do this to me

"Please A……master, Please I beg you don't do this…. Please Master" I was on the verge of tears by the end but before I could, the same sigh as before was heard, followed by a harsh voice "either strip yourself or I'm sure Caius would be more than happy to do it for you."

The tears I had been holding back began to run freely as I weighed my option. Choosing that I would like to keep some of my dignity I lifted my shaking and trembling hands to the bottom of my blue T-shirt, and began to pull it off over my head. Once I finally got the shirt off and had dropped so it lay on the ground next to me, slowly my hands went to the button of my washed out jeans. I'm sure the it took an eternity to unbuckle and have my jeans laying around my ankles. I finally stepped out of the jeans so they lay behind me next to my discarded T-shirt. As I stood in my underwear, looking down on at the carpeted floor more and more of those damn tears fell to the ground making my sobs more uncontrollable and louder then what they were previously before. There was aloud snarl that I recognised as Caius "Do you need the definition of strip"

I looked up to see their faces to answer but what I saw scared me to the point that I could not speak of move. Their eyes were pitched black but not from hunger but lust, their eyes roamed over every part of my semi- naked body.

Marcus's bored voice interrupted my fear allowing me to snap half out of my frozen state. Thus allowing me to turn my head in his direction "Caius would you do the honours"

I swear my eyes were even wider then a second ago (if that was even possible but within a second of Marcus's Question (more like statement) Caius was in front of me. His hand reaching up but I dropped to my knees before he could unclasp my bra. I began to cry harder while pleading with them again hoping they would show mercy. "Please masters……Please don't do this, anything but this please" my voice trailing off into nothing but a whisper.

"GET UP!!!!!!" Caius yelled yanking me up to my feet, once again by my hair, while I screamed out in pain. Before I was able to control my screaming my bra along with my underwear was discarded and next to my Jeans and my T-shirt. I finally found those damn tears again as I was being painful yanked to bed and thrown to middle of the bed. Where before I could even try to crawl knowing it was pointless, a very naked Aro knelt over me with a sinister looking smile; a look that would put the devil himself to shame. With that he leant over me and began to roughly kiss me, moving along my jaw line to my ear lobe where he nibbled (more like bit at) and whispered in a deadly tone "you will learn to do this without complaint…. Unless you wish to be in pain for the rest of you pathetic human life." That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out ….


	4. Meeting the 'family'

_**AN:**Hey guys thanks for the fantastic reviews. I'll try to update every weekend on at a Saturday but at the end of this month I'm going on a month long trip to Borneo and might be un able to update though I will definitely have at least chapter that I'll update with when I get back. Also I would like to know for my next chapter weather you would like a Cullen POV? Please send me a review of what you thick. Anyway back to the story. _

**Previously: **Where before I could even try to crawl knowing it was pointless, a very naked Aro knelt over me with a sinister looking smile; a look that would put the devil himself to shame. With that he leant over me and began to roughly kiss me, moving along my jaw line to my ear lobe where he nibbled (more like bit at) and whispered in a deadly tone "you will learn to do this without complaint…. Unless you wish to be in pain for the rest of you pathetic human life." That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out ….

Chapter 3

When I woke the next morning my body was sore like I had been run over by a car, two buses and a truck. When I tried to move my hands I found that they were bound to the head of the bed. When I finally found away to look at my body without it causing too much pain, what I saw made the tears from last night come back to my eyes. My body lay naked on top of the silk covers with no cover over me. My once pale white skin was now covered in brown, purple, and black splotches, my body looked like someone had taken a baseball bat and beat me with it over, and over and over again. Those wretched tears that I had been holding back came out in heavy sobs that racked my body causing me more pain than I thought was possible. There was a creak that came from my door my head spun to the direction it came from while my body attempted to cover itself in a fail attempt only causing pain to shoot through my body. When the man entered my eyes widened, my heart sped up and my breathing that was already laboured (probably from a broken rib) became more laboured making it hard to breath. It was Aro who stood in front of me allowing his still coal black eyes roaming up and down my body. Once he snapped out it, without a hello or a word spoken he was at the other side of the room opening a door that I hadn't notice (to be honest I hadn't really noticed anything about the room). Before I had time to look around the room he was at my side with clothes in his hands he placed them down next to me and leant over me to untie my wrists from the bed. Once he was I done I just laid there waiting for him to leave, though to my horror, he did not.

"Well get up"

I looked at him as if he was crazy, when I didn't move he grabbed my left arm and pulled me up without any other invitation (seeing as I could no longer at least try to cover my bruised body from view) I quickly pulled on my dress seeing I no underwear. I looked down to see what the clothes were like. The dress was a blood red and was like a potato sack, there was also a gold sash that was used as a belt. Overall it didn't look as bad as it could have done however Alice would literally kill someone if she see saw this outfit. There were no shoes to put on so I'm guessing 'I'm not worthy' enough to wear shoes. Once I had analysed the dress and pulled a few faces (seeing as it barely covered anything) I looked up to see Aro at the door staring at my chest when he realized that I was dressed to what I'm guessing his standards were, but are far from mine, he quickly barked out a

"Come on" and left without a returning glance.

I quickly began after him fearing a repeat of last night. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down my spine. Anyway I had to practically run to keep up with him, but followed him until he stopped in front of two very big golden sets of doors that I remembered from when I was first bought here with Alice and Edward. (Just thinking of them brought tears to my eyes hoping that they were coming for me.) Once I had finally caught my breathe he opened the door and stepped in, me following behind like the good little slave I was (barf). When I looked up from the cobblestone floor, it made me halt in my tracks. I saw over 50 sets of crimson red and coal black eyes looking in my direction from either next to their 'masters' or from the other side of the throne walls. My master looked at me with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Well come to the middle _pet_" I just stood where I was and shook my head while eyeing the vampires around the room.

One of his eyebrows shot up and Aro turned his head towards one of the bigger male vampires that stood beside him and his brothers (that I remembered to be Felix). He nodded his head as if communicating silently with him. Before my brain could even register what was going on I was being pushed rather roughly towards the middle of the room. When we reached the middle of the room I was visibly shaking and being pushed to my knees in front of this vampire. He continued to stand behind me with his ice cold hand on my shoulder, sending continuous shivers up and down my spine.

"Well say hello to your new family pet" as he said the word family all I did was scoff and nothing else left my mouth.

Before I could even look to see what I know would be a murderous look on my [so called] master's face, he was in front of me and I was staring at his shoes. His pale hand came down and griped my chin so tight, that if I even tried to fight it he would have broken my jaw. Like I had suspected his eyes held the same murderous glint that I saw yesterday.

"What did you say?"

I replied with silence and gazed up at him with rebellion in my eyes. I do not know where this came from but I did not care, all I know is that I was not going to step down this time. I was not going to listen to his or theirs orders any longer. That is until ……


	5. Learning Manners

I don't own anything from twilight no matter how much I want to say I do.

**Previously: **I replied with silence and gazed up at him with rebellion in my eyes. I do not know where this came from but I did not care, all I know is that I was not going to step down this time. I was not going to listen to his or theirs orders any longer. That is until ……

**AN:/** Some reviews asked when the Cullen's would be involved, I promise they will be this chapter was originally about the Cullen's POV but I did not know what to write and it was not long enough to post as a chapter. Also this chapter will be my last for a month seeing as I going to Borneo with school though I promise I will update ASAP when I get back.

Chapter 4

That is until his hand that was not holding my chin, moved to my left thigh while his foot kicked my knees apart so I spread open to him with the hem of my dress hanging in between my legs to cover me. Aro's hand moved to my inner thigh and moved up, till his fingers were inside me, my dress was now pulled up for everyone to see what was going on. I began to squirm backwards but was short lived when I ran into Fleix, tears began to full as I realized there was no way to escape Aro's fingers and everyone's laugher.

"Are you going to show some manners pet?"

"Yes, please just stop master?"

"Good, now say hello to your family."

"hello" I mumbled quietly probably too quiet for even Felix and Aro to hear.

"I'm sorry, I did not hear that, pet." As he pulled off my dress so that I was naked before everyone, it's bad enough that I was raped last night, sore as hell today and now being embarrassed in front of over 30 vampires.

"Hello" I said louder this time.

"Awww, that's a good girl" As he said this he increased the friction of his fingers, I could feel myself tightening around his fingers, this only caused me to sob harder as I screamed in pleasure. While everyone else in the room laughed harder. He finally removed his fingers from me picked my dress up and returned to his seat while wiping his hand on my dress. I closed my legs, and doubled over to hide my body from their eyes.

My head was suddenly yanked back up my back was straight again my legs were once again thrust open again, courtesy of Felix. When my eyes met the crimson ones of Aro's he had smirk on his face, while his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Now that you are showing manners again, how about I tell you your duties?"

I sat quietly waiting for him to go on, knowing his question was not to be answered by the way his eyebrows went up, as if daring me to answer.

"You will wake everyday at 7, have breakfast and get dressed for the day, you will then come here to find out the rooms that are to be cleaned. If they are the rooms of my guards, you will clean multiple rooms and not stop until done. Then report back here to be dismissed or find out your next job. If you are to clean the dining room, that will be your only task for the day, you will report to your room and wait for myself to come. Understand?"

"Yes master"

"Good, Felix please show our new pet around while I talk to our guests"

"Of Course master" said Felix while pulling me to my feet roughly.

**AN:/sorrry the update took so long and not in a cullen POV promise the next one will be **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey GUYs sorry I took so long to update hopefully it won't happen again. I got a bit sidetrack after my holiday. You no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter when I can to the conclusion that I can't write in Cullen POVs so my best friend Obsessed- with- vampires so you can thank her for this chapter. I think she did an amazing job but I guess that's up to you. We also start from the beginning of my story so we go back in time.

Volturi Slave: Edward POV.

Emmet and Jasper finally let me go home to see Bella. In reality it had only been no more than four hours away yet it felt a lot longer than that. Sometimes it didn't make sense how Bella could have such an effect on me but right now I wasn't going to complain. Tomorrow she would be my wife – and I couldn't wait. We were a couple of miles away from the house when I could smell a different sent... ARO!! It's hard to forget his scent. I didn't know why he was here – he wasn't supposed to be here...

"Please tell me you know where Bella is! Please Edward you have to know! Where is Bella?" Alice shouted as she ran towards us. I stopped and looked at her confused...

"Alice why would I know where Bella is, she was with you... why was Aro here?"

After that things started to get hectic once everyone was back at the house – no one could figure out why Aro was here, where Bella went and Alice couldn't see anything when she tried to look for Bella, so naturally she was getting very frustrated.

Jasper was coming up with logical reasons for all of these things with Carlisle as well as ways to find Bella, they'd already sent Rosalie and Emmett to track Aro's scent, Alice was sitting in a corner of her room – eyes shut, rocking back and forth like a crazy person – Esme was cooking, a habit she couldn't get rid if particularly once she got stressed. And me? I am just sitting here in the lounge room looking at photos of me and Bella. While everyone seemed to be doing their own thing and went about their own business there was an unnatural silence in the house. Tensions were running high and everyone was stressed.

Everyone jumped when the phone started ringing breaking everyone's trains of thought. Carlisle got up incredibly slowly for a vampire and moved towards the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello, Carlisle speaking."

"Ah Carlisle, just the man I wanted to speak to." Marcus said sounding unusually happy. "We would like to invite you and your family to a Ball this Friday evening."

"I'm sorry Marcus but we are in a bit of a stressful situation at the moment and I'm afraid I don't think we will be able to make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that Carlisle, but it is compulsory that you come, as it is with every vampire. We'll see you on Friday then." He said sternly and hung up.

Carlisle looked stunned for a couple of minutes before putting the phone back on the charger.

"I guess we have to pack..." he said sounding slightly unsure.

Everyone went to their respective rooms to pack their things. Alice's mood had brightened slightly and was going to pack for Rose while Jasper packed for Emmett.

I didn't want to go into my room – everything reminded me of Bella. Her scent, the photos, her clothes, the bed, everything...

"Hurry up Edward we don't have all day?" Alice yelled at me from down the hall.

"What so you're talking to us again? That's nice to know..." I said sarcastically as I opened my door and shut it behind me.

I ran around my room and just grabbed random pieces of clothing and my suit and shoes. I wouldn't put it past Alice to complain about my lack of fashionable clothes but right now I couldn't care less.

I was trying my best to block out everyone's thoughts but that seemed to be getting harder and harder as time passed. We drove to the airport and boarded the next plane to Rome – it would be faster than running...

I sat there in the middle seat between Rosalie and Alice, literally counting the seconds that went by.

1, 2, 3, 4... _EDWARD! _Alice would yell at me through her mind interrupting me so I'd just glare at her until she looked back to the front of the plane. S_orry... _

***

Once we reached the airport and got off the planes everyone found a fast car and drove to Volterra. No one knew why this Ball was being held and no one really cared to ask. If the Volturi asked you to come, you came. It's as simple as that.

I could see the city at the top of the mountain... looming over us – spreading its shadow to darken everything beneath it.

I could smell something familiar but I couldn't place it, it was masked by something else. I couldn't quiet place the smell but I decided it wasn't important right now.

We reached the castle and were met by Jane. Her beady little red eyes gleaming with excitement but I couldn't hear what it was... her thoughts were blocked. She led us through many dark corridors that were only lit by the occasional lamp. She would randomly giggle to herself and we would all look at each other because she sounded more than Alice did before a shopping spree... But still we followed, not daring to turn around.

Eventually we made it to the main entrance. Jane pushed the two massive double doors open and led us to the main chamber.

I could finally recognise the scent... it was Bella. I looked frantically at everyone else in my family only to be met with their own looks of confusion and worry. As we got closer to the front the front of the room where Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting I could see Bella; only she didn't look like Bella – not the Bella I knew. Her hair was all messy and dirty and her dress was blood-red and really, _really_ short. Bella would _never_ wear something like that if she had a choice.

Only when I got closer did I realise she was crying as she kneeled in front of Aro.

_Why is she crying?_

That thought ran through every mind of my family. And none of us had an answer for that question.

Bella slowly turned her head around to us, tears streaming down her bruised face. Before I could stop it a growl ripped through my chest, echoing in the large and very quiet room.

"I'm sorry Edward... so sorry." She said in barely a whisper. What I didn't understand is what she had to be sorry for.

Aro looked up at me and stared directly into my eyes. He glared at me and I glared back. At vampire speed he turned to glare at Bella. He swung his hand in one swift movement and I couldn't get to Bella in time to stop what was bound to happen. He'd been focusing too much on hating me and being mad at Bella for me to realise what he was going to do. The deafening sound of Aro's hand hitting Bella's cheek lasted for longer than I'd expected. Bella gasped and looked up at Aro, fresh tears in her eyes and the red hand-print already visible on her face. I growled and ran forwards to Aro, pushing him into the far wall and cracking the tiles. My hand grasped his neck tightly. No one had the right to hurt Bella like that – not even the fucking 'King' of vampires; if he even deserved to be called that.

"Edward let him go... please... they'll hurt you if you don't... Just please..." Bella begged. Why did she want to keep this asshole alive?

_To protect you idiot _Alice's voice sounded in my mind. I looked back at my family all of whom had moved forward slightly.

_Edward let go son, there are more of them then us. We couldn't win. _ Carlisle's said through his mind. I took a deep breath and let him go and walked back to Bella, who was still crying.

"Bella please look at me?" I ask her but she simply shakes her head.

"Bella," Aro calls from where he is standing at the back of the room "come here my pet," His _pet_?!? What the hell is going on?

I looked back to Bella as she slowly got up and limped to Aro.

"Yes master?" She asks quietly, bowing her head.

_Master?_ Why is she calling him 'Master'? This is fucked up!

"Now," Aro said simply. A look of horror crossed her face as she knelt down in front of him. She looked back at me her eyes silently asking for forgiveness. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. Aro moved her so she was sitting against the wall and spread her legs wide... SHIT! She didn't have any underwear on! Aro leaned down over Bella and moved two fingers inside her. I couldn't watch. I turned around and started to walk back towards the door. But Felix and Demetri ran in front of me and blocked my path.

"You are not allowed to leave, any of you, until Aro says so. For now, enjoy the show." Felix said, laughing sadistically as he heard Bella scream in pain.

"Edward I'm sorry... I can't – " she said but was cut off by another blood curtailing scream.

Why? Why is she letting him do this to her?

_Because, he'll hurt you if I don't..._

I heard Bella's voice in my mind... For the first time I was able to read her mind. I turned around and looked at her, her eyes were on me and I nodded, hoping she understood that I don't blame her for any of this.

Finally Aro was done torturing Bella as she let out a final scream. Aro stood up and walked back to sit on his throne. A wide smile on his face, which didn't suit him – it only made him look evil and crazy at the same time.

"The other guests are starting to arrive. Bella can show you to your rooms. I hope you find them suitable. Now if you'll excuse us we have other guests to show around before the ball." he said and Bella stood up only to stumble back down as soon as she took her first step. I rushed over to her to help her get up but she pushed my hands away and I put them on her shoulders.

"Don't... just don't touch me," she said and pushed herself back up leaning against the wall for support as she tried to regain her balance. Slowly she started to walk to the doors, limping and wincing with every step.

"Bella, how can you still be walking?" Rosalie asked once we were out of Aro's hearing range.

"I've had worse since I've been here. You develop a very high pain threshold and lean to recover quickly, if you don't... you won't survive... these are your rooms here," she said pointing to four separate doors "if you need anything cleaned or ironed or want some new sheets I'm in the room down the end of the hallway. I hope you enjoy the ball."

And that was it. She just walked away. I started to follow her but Emmett and Jasper grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"Edward, you don't want to start a fight with the Volturi." Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder.

And that was it. I just had to watch my fiancé limp down the hallway, unable to help her, and not allowed to take revenge on the bastard who did this to her. Life just fucking sucks!


	7. The Cullens

Hey GUYs sorry I took so long to update again year 12 is proving harder then expected please tell me what u think it helps me write.

Volturi Slave: Bella POV

Jane pushed the two massive double doors open leading to the main hall, where Aro, Caius and Marcus sat occupying there massive thrones, while I knelt on the ground next to Aros' thrones, like a dog. I normally would not even look up when someone opened the doors to great hall, knowing it would only be one of the guards reporting. But something was off today Aro had not rapped or abused once today and he was oddly happy (a good happy not the evil one he possess). As I looked up I saw Jane, no surprise there but who I saw following her made me stop breathing and heart gallop…. The Cullens.

Tears began to fall as I gazed upon my were- to-be-family from the humiliation of them seeing me like this, my brusied, used and cut up body on display to them. It was silent apart from my sniffling until Edward let out a growl that sounded very protective. Before I could stop myself I let slip 5 little words "I'm sorry Edward... so sorry." I knew he probably not understand until later. I knew he would soon learn the meaning of those words, as Aro had never lasted one without raping me.

Before I could realised what was happening Aro's hand had connected to my cheek sending me sprawling to the cold ground. I raised my head to look at Aro. I could feel the searing pain that is likely now a red handprint. There was another growl that filled the room and before my eyes could register. Aro was being held up by the neck, on the back by none other than Edward. Edward continued pushing Aro into the wall cracking the tiles there. I knew if I didn't do something soon they were going to hurt him and the family most likely kill them. That couldn't happen I wouldn't be able to continue living this pathetic life if they were dead. With the last bit of strength I had I stood up on wobbly legs and for Edward to let Aro go.

"Edward let him go... please... they'll hurt you if you don't... Just please..." AlthoughI hated to beg for Aro's life I knew this is what needed to be done to keep them alive. Edward didn't immediately let go of him until he realized his family had moved forward slightly, and no doubt were asking him let Aro go. I continued silently crying dropping my eyes to the ground when I noticed Edward walking towards me

"Bella please look at me?" he asked but I simply shake my head.

"Bella," Aro calls from where he is standing at the back of the room "come here my pet,"

I slowly limp over to Aro my soul weighing heavy knowing that something bad was going to happen

"Yes master?" I ask quietly bowing my head in respect.

"Now," Aro said simply. Such a simply word for many but held so many horrors for me. I knelt down in front of him not quite sure of what act was about to be performed. I look into those topaz eyes asking and pleading for his forgiveness'. I took a deep breath closing my eyes knowing that it's less painful if I pretend it's Edwards body not his. Aro moved me so I was sitting against the wall and spread my legs wide… So I was ready for him, I knew the Cullens could see everything seeing as I was not permitted to wear underwear. Aro leaned down over me I could smell his breath, he was so close to me it made me shiver. Without warning he pushed two fingers into me hard and he continued ramming them into me knowing that he was tearing me up inside both body and soul. I couldn't watch. I looked up hopping to catch Edwards eyes so I knew everything would be ok. But when I looked he was making a beeline to the door he was ashamed. I wanted to sob but I couldn't my eyes were dry. Before he could make to the door Felix and Demetri dragged him back to his place. I could faintly hear Felix saying "You are not allowed to leave, any of you, until Aro says so. For now, enjoy the show."While I screamed in pain from Aro's intruding fingers.

"Edward I'm sorry... I can't – " Before I could finish I let out a bloodcurdling scream. That would make the strongest of men twitch.

I could see it in his eyes asking me Why I'm letting him do this to me?

_My answer was simple Because, he'll hurt you if I don't..._

Edward made eye contact with me he face held one of astonishment he nodded to me as if I had asked him a question. Did he hear my thought what did this mean Aro had said he was able to bits and pieces of my memory. What does this mean?

Finally Aro was done torturing me as I let out a final scream. Aro stood up and walked back to sit on his throne. A wide smile on his face no doubt, pleased that he got a response from me that he hadn't got in days.

"The other guests are starting to arrive. Bella can show you to your rooms. I hope you find them suitable. Now if you'll excuse us we have other guests to show around before the ball." he said and I stood up knowing I had been giving an order. Before I could stand fully I stumbled back down as soon as I took my first step. Edward rushed over to me to help me get up but I pushed his hands away knowing that if I didn't I would be punished. He merely placed his hands on my shoulders in comforting gesture. As much as it did comfort me I knew if he did not stop touching me I would be in serious trouble.

"Don't... just don't touch me," I said and pushed myself back up leaning against the wall for support as I tried to regain her balance. Slowly I started to walk to the doors, limping and wincing with every step. Hoping for it to go unnoticed.

"Bella, how can you still be walking?" Rosalie asked once we were out of Aro's hearing range.

"I've had worse since I've been here. You develop a very high pain threshold and learn to recover quickly, if you don't... you won't survive... these are your rooms here," I said pointing to four separate doors "if you need anything cleaned or ironed or want some new sheets I'm in the room down the end of the hallway. I hope you enjoy the ball."

And with that I walked away from my were-to-be-family and to rejoin my new 'family'. I walked but into the hall sure enough there were a couple of other covens. Obviously the Cullens were the only ones lucky (more like unlucky) enough to have a private meeting with the asses of the vampire kingdom. I slowly limped but to my set next to Aro all eyes were on me, some were licking their lips.

"This is my pet, Bella. She is not food" He said raising his voice on the last sentence. He did do another 'showing' Thank fucking god. I did not pay attention to their antics and began to drift offer to a happier time. Before I was able to get very far I was being yelled at. I opened my eyes to an empty hall obviously Aro did not trust these vampires for a guard member must have escorted them to their rooms.

"Bella, nice to see that you have rejoined us." He said smirking. " Now come my brothers have not had their go today" I wanted to sob as I stand to walk to my room but I could not get the tears to fall. I was not going fast enough seeing I was dragged by the hair the whole way to my room by Caius.

Once in my room 'more like hell hole' I was thrown on to the bed and rapped by each of them over and over again. I lost count on how many times I screamed that night. I was about to fell into unconsciousness' Aro gave me an order.

"You will wear this tomorrow and wait in here until someone comes and gets you and you will do as they say." When he had finished his little rant I fell into the darkness of water that I welcomed with open arms, no pain is found here.


	8. The ball

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the characters and settings in the twilight saga but Stephanie Myer **

When I woke the next morning I slowly moved each part of my body checking that there were no broken bones. For once my bones came out unharmed; unfortunately my body suffered numerous amounts of damage, which was in turn making almost every inch of skin black and blue. Slowly standing up I made my way to the desk in the corner that is rarely used, that held the clothes I would be wearing today, no doubt for that stupid ball. I picked up the clothes cringing at what I saw. It was a red and gold lacy corset dress that would barely hide anything. Sighing I walked into the bathroom to have a nice hot shower that would hopefully relax my muscles.

I was right the dress left nothing to imagination. I began think about how my life would be different if Edward hadn't been so stubborn and sure of himself and changed me as soon as graduated. I lay down trying to get more sleep I was both physically and mentally drained and I knew if something didn't happen I wouldn't be a part of this world much longer. Before I could doze off in to peaceful land of dreams, Heidi entered. I'm guessing this is who came to collect me.

"Good your already dressed lets go, the masters are ecstatic today I do not wish to make them mad." Pulling myself off the bed, ignoring the pain that threatened to knock me to my knees, I followed Heidi out of the room. We passed the great Hall so I gathered that we were going to Aro's office to wait for the ball to begin. As we walked the long hallways to the office I kept my eyes down not wanting to anger or give the guards any reason to hurt me knowing that I would not be able to get off the ground again.

We arrived in the office to find Aro behind the desk reading while Marcus and Caius were speaking to each other on the lounge. Knowing that my place belonged next to the door I did not go any further and knelt next to the door.

"Was there any problems?" Aro asked not looking up from his book

"No master" Heidi said. I found it funny we both call him master but yet we are treated totally differently while I'm abused she is scolded. While she is praised for good actions, I'm sexual abused being told the pleasure (which does not exist) is my reward, some reward.

"Bella" my eyes snapped to Aro very quickly feeling like putting up with being abused "come here" he says with arms opened wide, I want to shiver but cannot knowing I would be punished.

I get up as quickly as possible struggling to stay upright and walk over and hop into his awaiting arms wanting to vomit(luckily I have nothing in my stomach to throw up)

"You have been a good girl... yes?" I nod "Well you will continue to be a good girl at the ball tonight, first you will not speak unless I give permission no matter what" my scrunch together in confusion this was one of my rules all the time. "second you will always follow me and be two steps behind me to my left, and when I stop you will stay standing and Chelsea will protect you with her shield, I do not trust all those vampires. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes master… I only wish to please you" as much as I hate saying this I know must to protect my family.

"OK well It's time to make our entrance" he said getting up not giving me time to stand and letting me fall onto the ground at his feet.

Marcus and Caius walked in allowing me and Aro to go last. We walked through the door that was behind the desk opposite to the door I entered, that led us into the hall. We stood atop the grand staircase until Aro's name was call and we began to descend the staircase hoping to dear god that I didn't fall knowing that I would be punished most probably humiliated.

Once Aro was situated in front of his thrown me to the left of his thrown I was able to look around the room. The hall was filled with about 500 vampires most of them had crimson eyes, some with black but there was group of about 12 with gold eyes towards the back. I decide to look around the room then keep eye contact with them knowing I would start crying at anytime if I continued. The side walls had gold curtains up in front of the walls, not thinking much of it I continued to look around the room the everything was blood red or gold The thrones, the floor, the ceiling everything, it was eerie to say the least" My concentration snapped to Aro as he began his speech.

"Welcome my friends it has been a long 500 years since the Volturi began ruling the vampire world. Yet I must give my thanks to _most of you_" he put emphasis on the words _most of you_ "for obeying the number one rule 'KEEP THE SECRET' we do not ask much from you, apart from this and as thanks we put together this little ball for you" Applauding broke out all around the room. When the applauding died down he continued "As those of you who stayed in our home last night, I have a pet, her name is Bella, say hello to our friends Bella"

"H-H-H-e-l-lll-o" I stuttered out really not having the energy to be the loyal and obedient pet that I'm meant to be. I guess fear had to do with my stuttering though wand not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"Bella is not be harmed if any of you try to you will be dealt with swiftly and severally. Am I understood?"

There was a chorus of Yes's from the vampires.  
" Well without further ado let's get this party going" Once he was finished the curtains dropped and I could not contain the gasp that wiggled itself out of my throat, earning a sharp glare from Aro.

**AN:/ What's behind the curtain you'll have to wait till next time to find out….. Sorry for not updating soon holidays is in a week so I'll update more and hopeful finish the story. If you have any ideas for story's that you wish to be seen but do not wish to write than send your ideas to me and I'll see what I can do for you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Volturi Slave.**

**We need your Help**

EPOV

I watched Bella limp away back down the hallway and sighed because I knew that she would stay here as long as Aro didn't hurt us. We all stood there and waited for everything to sink in. It didn't seem fair – we are going to change Bella, maybe we didn't do it as soon as she found out but it has always been the plan (even though I wasn't thrilled about it, there is no other reasonable option). Carlisle was the first to turn around and go into one of our rooms. Esme and Alice soon followed, eventually we were all situated in the room – Carlisle and Esme on one of the two loveseats, Alice and Jasper on the other, Rose and Emmett on the four-poster-bed (which had blood red curtains and quilts) and I was leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest trying to keep the desperate sob from escaping. ./four_poster_

Everyone had someone they could lean on, Esme had Carlisle, Alice had Jasper, and Rose had Emmett and vice versa, but me… I had no one, the one person I did have is limping down the hallway and Aro is doing God knows what to her.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asks quietly, "I mean the things they do to her – it's horrible. I'm so sorry I didn't see it before, Edward." She continued her voice trembling slightly as though she might start crying even though we couldn't.

"It is ok Alice, don't worry… Bella will be fine, we'll figure something out – we have to." I told her without looking up from the floor.

Everyone was quiet and no one spoke for what seemed like hours – but I'm sure it was only minutes. That was until Alice had one of her moments.

"WHAT!!??? NO!! This can't be happening! Not now!! NO, NO, NO…no…" She went from screaming at the top of her lungs to a quite sob all in one sentence. Everyone looked confused so I read her mind. She was trying to see the future but it was coming up blank. There are only two times when that happens, either the person she is looking for has died or the wolves are involved…

"I need to make a call…" I said as I pulled out my mobile.

I dialed the number I needed and braced myself for the reaction. "What the fuck do you want bloodsucker?" His harsh voice asked.

"We need your help. Bella's in trouble." I told him. I knew the last bit would be what convinced him to help us, if I didn't mention Bella there is no way he'd help us.

"What did you do?" He asked so I explained the situation to him as briefly as I could. "We'll be there by night fall."

"Stay outside the city walls until 10pm. Otherwise they might smell you coming…"

***

The guard was going around to all the rooms to tell the guests that the ball would be starting in 20mins so we all left to our separate rooms to get ready. I stayed in this one and got ready – not really caring about what I wore, I knew Alice wouldn't approve either way but hopefully tonight she wouldn't chuck a fuss about it since we had more important things to worry about.

Once I was done I started walking down the numerous stairs to get to the main hall… little did I realize I was actually following Bella's scent. Eventually I found myself outside Aro's office. I kept walking and turned a corner waiting there to listen to what was happening, hoping no one noticed me.

"Yes master…I only wish to please you." I heard her say. I shook my head; she shouldn't be calling anyone master – let alone Aro. I leave and head back towards the main hall. When I get there everyone is already down there waiting.

Alice walks up to me and fixes my tie and collar. "Where have you been? Esme was getting worried."

"I got distracted…" Well it isn't a complete lie. I smile at her to show that everything was ok… or as ok as it can be.

We turn and head over to our family and the Denali's. Just as we get there Aro makes his grand entrance. Marcus and Caius walked in first followed by Aro and Bella. They began their decent from the grand staircase once Aro's name was called out. I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time. Bella sits down to the left of Aro's thrown and he begins his speech.

"Welcome my friends; it has been a long 500 years since the Volturi began ruling the Vampire world. Yet I must give my thanks to _most_ of you for obeying the number one rule '_KEEP THE SECRET_' we do not ask much from you, apart from this and as thanks we put together this little ball for you." Applause broke around the room and once it died down Aro continued to speak. "As those of you who stayed in our home last night, I have a pet, her name is Bella. Say 'hello' to our friends, Bella." He ordered her; she took a deep breath before looking out of the crowd.

"H-H-H-e-l-lll-o" she says timidly.

"Bella is not to be harmed if any of you try to harm her you will be dealt with swiftly and severally. Am I understood?"

There was a chorus of yes and Aro seemed happy that Bella would not be harmed. Like hell I'd let anyone in this room harm her again! I will get _my Bella_ back, even if it's the last thing I do.

"Well without further ado let's get this party going." Aro said and as soon as his last word was spoken the curtains behind him dropped. My family and I grimaced and I heard Bella gasp – and Aro was not happy with her reaction…


	10. Authors note sorry

**Author note**

Chapter nine was written by obsessed-with-vampires checkout her profile to read more of her stories.

Also I would like you opinion on whether or not Bella should have a happy ending with Edward or should there be a sad and traumatic ending?? please PM me with your opinions.

Sorry about the AN I hate them too…


End file.
